Gravity II: Opposing Forces
by Alithea
Summary: Part II of Gravity. Ten years after the Gundam Wars Sylvia Noventa finds herself at the center of a dangerous plot. Meanwhile, she attempts to deal with her own feelings as Lady Une's subtlety becomes something else entirely. F/F elements, and eventual coupling.
1. Prelude: Janus

Title: Gravity II: Opposing Forces  
Prelude: Janus  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter Summary: Three men discuss a Lady's fate, laying the groundwork for the trouble that follows.  
Characters are not mine. I am just borrowing.

* * *

The three men stood in a small room on the observing end of a two-way mirror. On the other side, demonstrating expert skills in assassination, was a young woman with chestnut brown hair. She moved with a catlike grace, and her precision was frightening.

"Of course," Tsubarov said dismissively,"there is a small chance that the split will become permanent."

"Hmm," Duke Dermail, the leader of The Romefeller Foundation nodded as he continued to watch the exercise taking place in the other room. "She's the best candidate?"

"Without question, sir. Once the process is complete she'll be a doll at our command." Tsubarov grinned with satisfaction and added, "Of course once my other project gets off the ground there will be no need for human interference in battle again."

Dermail gave the man a sideways glance and then nodded, remembering the pet project sitting on his desk and awaiting his approval. With the success of this Janus experiment though Dermail found he would likely have to reward his chief engineer in some way. The pipedream of an army with limited human participation seemed like a fair enough trade.

"Does this cadet know what she's signed up for," Dermail asked.

"No. We thought it best to merely offer this opportunity as advanced training, sir," Tsubarov replied. "Her aptitude for this kind of work is already off the charts, and she's young enough that there shouldn't be any of the problematic side effects lesser candidates have fallen prey to."

The duke nodded and turned to the third man in the room who had remained silent. The young man was very bright and sure to become one of the next leaders of the foundation. "And, what do you think about this, Colonel Kushrenada?"

The young man smiled and asked, "Will my opinion really have any impact on your final decision?"

"None."

"Then my opinion is of no importance." He turned, looked at Tsubarov, and said, "Do contact me if you find this Lady requires a handler."

Tsubarov huffed.

"Lady," Duke Dermail questioned, ever mindful of the fate of the aristocracy.

"Of course," Colonel Khushrenada stated. "She comes from a lesser, but noble house in the Germanies."

Duke Dermail looked at the woman again and then said, "Tsubarov, you'd better be damned sure it'll take."

Insulted Tsubarov said, "There will be no problems. She'll be controllable."

"Good. What will you call her?"

"We've decided on Eleven, sir."

Colonel Khushrenada stepped closer to the glass and shook his head at the play on the young woman's last name. It was tasteless, but it was done. She was spectacular though, and perhaps if he had the opportunity he could fix what these old men were breaking.


	2. Chapter 1: Fear and Loathing

Title: Gravity II: Opposing Forces  
Chapter 1: Fear and Loathing  
Rated: PG-13  
Chapter Summary: Nichol and Trowa contemplate their mission. Lady Une thinks over her fears. Sylvia and Sally share a moment.  
Characters are not min I am just borrowing.

* * *

The file was full of information that Nichol had never suspected about Lady Une, and he felt honored and a little frightened that she would trust him with it. What truly struck him was Treize Khushrenada's use of Lady Une as an assassin. She was nearly flawless in her execution of orders with her only major missteps occurring during the Gundam battles. Specifically, her attempt on Vice Minister Darlian, which, while successful was graceless in it's design and nearly failed.

And, then, there was the other revelation, Project Janus. It was possibly the most disturbing thing he had ever encountered. The idea of taking a soldier who was trained to kill and turning her into nothing more than a puppeted killer was appalling. There would be no chance for moral consideration, the file had stated, there would be only orders. These subjects would be perfect assassins and soldiers on the frontlines. Or at least they would have been if the process hadn't left all but one of the subjects so insane they had to be terminated, and, technically, Tsubarov had tried to terminate Une as well. Suddenly Une's split was less romantic, and all the more disturbing because Trieze had tried to repair what Janus had done to the Lady. But, there was no fixing her. There was merely, containment.

Darren Nichol had already disposed of the file and was waiting patiently for his partner to arrive. He never liked Trowa Barton, and he knew it was because Barton was so much better than him at reading Lady Une. He tapped his fingers along his table at the pub, and tried to imagine Lady Une as a sniper up in some bell tower, or hidden amongst the rushes out in the wilderness.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Trowa Barton entered the pub and immediately sat down across from him.

Trowa wasted no time and asked, "What do you think?"

Nichol scowled without meaning to and shook his head. "I think she already knows that another split in imminent."

"Curious."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Trowa sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, as well as his legs. "What I mean, Nichol, is that it's curious she should do such a thing. It tells me a lot about the current situation."

"Does it?" He considered what he knew. Une was a very private person and the information she gave him was tantamount to admitting she was having an affair with Sylvia Noventa, not forgetting that she was in fact mentally unfit to lead because of what was done to her by Project Janus. Nichol focused on the supposed affair, because the other thing scared him too much. "She's not-"

"No, she is not. She wasn't with Treize either. How did you not know that?"

"I just... So, perhaps, whomever is behind all this believes she is."

Trowa nodded. "Which puts this all on a very precarious perch."

"No soft peace loving lady will emerge because of this."

"Do you remember when Gundam 01 self-destructed? Do you remember why?"

Nichol nodded. "A dark lady rises, willing to destroy everything."

"And the timing couldn't be worse."

* * *

Lady Une's office was dark except for the dull yellow shine from a small desk lamp. She was standing by the window and staring down into the courtyard. A half reflection could be seen in the glass, and it smirked as Une found herself frowning. This was how it started. She could feel it at the back of her mind. Voices she had thought buried calling her to a purpose. She turned away from the window and sat back down at her desk. She looked briefly at the photo of Mariemea on her desk, before turning her attention to a report that was sitting there.

Most of the information from Project Janus had been lost. There were no details to provide her with a solution to her problem. Her problem was that she felt she recognized the signature of the threats and attacks that were occupying her time. She noted the cruel and elegant use of outside groups. The culling of opposition, and the integration of useful pieces. Yet, whatever this threat was had not named itself, and _that_ in itself was a clue.

She thought of the things she wanted. The things she had set out to do when she accepted her post at the Preventers. It was all meant to lead to peace, but everything the Preventers had become was also very dangerous. The President and most of the major political players supported the group, because to do otherwise meant admitting that the earth and the colonies required a military force, and other entities to keep it safe. And it did, but as everything the Preventers did became more covert the more could be hidden from wider view. There was a subcommittee assigned to overview the organization, but their focus was narrow. Things missed their attention.

Une pushed the report away and shut her eyes. She was afraid of being the cause of further strife. She was afraid of not being able to protect the people she held dear, of losing the chance at something that might make her happy. She was afraid of the cold and cruel voice at the back of her head that said, "I will not be denied."

* * *

"When do you think we can leave," Sylvia asked from the couch.

Sally was huddled over her secure computer, probably reading encrypted communiques.

Sylvia tilted her head to try and see Sally's expression, but turned back around when the attempt proved fruitless. She grimaced, and then picked up her book, but couldn't focus on the words before her.

"We can leave soon, but I'm afraid it'll just be to another safe house," Sally finally said softly. She stepped over and leaned over the couch. "Things have gotten…" She trailed off and then moved around to sit on the couch. "Complicated is a word, but disturbing is better."

"Disturbing how," Sylvia asked, and added, "And remember I'm a tough chick- Your words- I can take it."

Sally nodded. "There's a possibility that security has been compromised which means knowing who can be trusted is a bit twisty."

"This is impossibly frustrating."

"I know."

"And there's not enough for me to do."

Sally shrugged, "I can see if the next safe house has a television. You can see what Vice Foreign Minister Darlian is up to."

"Because that will make me feel _so_ much better," the ire rose in her throat, stopped by Sally laughing at her. "And, you need to stop that."

"Sorry."

"I mean it," Sylvia stated, confessing, "You're unacceptably attractive when you tease, and I have enough weird feelings to deal with without-" She stopped herself, and asked a question for a second time, "What about you, Sally?"

The older woman leaned back into the couch and shut her eyes. "We should really have this conversation when things are less...emotionally tricky. But, that isn't going to happen anytime soon. For now, Sylvia, let's just say I understand your annoyance at the Lady's subtly, having experienced it first hand."

"Oh." She blinked. And then held her breath as Sally took her hand. She looked over at the woman and couldn't think of anything to say, so she scooted herself over and leaned her head against Sally's shoulder.

"She may have done this on purpose. Putting us at close quarters all the time," Sally whispered. "It's easier to keep things at arms length. Even if it's tearing her apart."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to lose herself again."

Sylvia nodded recalling rumors from the war, whispers about a split and the reasons why. She squeezed Sally's hand. "I won't wait forever, Sal."

"I know," Sally replied. "You won't have to."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Divergence

Title: Gravity II: Oppossing Forces  
Chapter 2: Divergence  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters are not mine. I am just borrowing.

* * *

The remains of the Romefeller headquarters had begun to show signs of its disuse. It sat on disputed lands, and with the current political climate would, in all likelihood, be left to rot until, perhaps, safety issues would force an agreement to tear it down. The grounds were overgrown, and the once well kept pathways and gardens grew wild, while trees began to assert themselves through windows and up through the pavement. Animals, too, had begun to claim the space for themselves. Squirrels, and birds finding homes within the walls and inside disused filing cabinets.

There was no security system left operational either, which was why Trowa Barton and Darren Nichol were strolling comfortably towards their destination deep within the building's basements. Trowa seemed to be enjoying himself amongst the ruins more than his companion, but Trowa saw things differently. He knew rushing wouldn't help, though he did agree when Nichol mentioned that it certainly couldn't hurt. Nichol wanted to see if there was any documentation left from the original experiment. He wanted to know what he was truly up against, because the split he had seen in Lady Une while frightening was nothing to what was briefly mentioned about the sleeper within her, Eleven.

Trowa stopped at a row of filing cabinets and opened one. There was nothing inside except the shredded remains of documents neatly fluffed together to make a small rat's nest. He shut the cabinet without disturbing the occupants and moved on to the next row. There seemed to be very little left, and then as he searched Nichol found another door to open. He picked the lock and called Trowa over.

"Nice little set up," Trowa said as he looked around the space. It had been fashioned into a small bunk. He wandered about the small space and picked up a trinket from what was serving as a nightstand.

"Guess the place isn't as abandoned as we thought," Nichol said and snatched up a bit of fabric from a chair. He looked at the remains of a patch on it, which caught Trowa's eye.

"Let me see that." Trowa snatched it away without full permission, taking it in his hand and nodding sadly.

"Military regiment?"

"No," Trowa said bunching the bit of cloth into his fists. "No, _this_ is from a bunch of rebels. Mercenaries really. Not really good guys, but not terribly bad either. But this…" He tossed the patch aside. "This is interesting. We should try to find her."

"Who?"

"The traitor," Trowa stated calmly. "Middie, might have what we're looking for."

Nichol arched an eyebrow. "I'm not fond of traitors."

"I know," Trowa said with a smile. "That's why I'm counting on you."

Trowa moved out of the room and started walking back towards the stairs. Nichol stayed behind and looked around the small space. It was the sort of residence taken up in desperation. He stepped over and looked at the remains of the patch, narrowing his eyes as he considered that desperate traitors did stupid things. The girl wouldn't be hard to find. What was hard to gauge was Barton's reaction to the girl, did he forgive her, or was there harbored resentment? Nichol couldn't read his partner well enough to tell. His own instincts just told him that it was a precarious path he was on.

* * *

Gunfire in the distance caused Sally to increase the car's speed as she took a sharp corner into a narrow alleyway. Sylvia clung to her seat as she kept low to the window, feeling a bit nauseous from the jerking movements of the car as Sally tried to avoid pedestrians and other vehicles. This was now the third location they had been rooted from in as many days, and Sylvia was beginning to wonder if there was something going on within the Preventer organization. She had brought it up to Sally the last time they had escaped, and the former Alliance major just grinned in that damned collected way she always did before saying, "Most likely. Time for the zeta plan."

Sylvia had shut her eyes once she heard the glass of the back window break, covering her face with her hands as she sunk towards the floor of the passenger seat. And then there were more gunshots, more furious car movements and tires screeching before there was nothing but the hum of the car's engine, and the long stuttered release of breath from Sally in the driver's seat.

"You can come back up," Sally said eventually.

Sylvia managed to comply. She surveyed the damage to the car, the blanket of glass in the back seat, the bullet holes that told of near misses, and then she looked at Sally who had a very determined look on her face.

"I'm going to tell you this as calmly as I can," Sally said, and then sucked in a sharp breath. "I've been shot in the leg." Another breath, and the gritted teeth as she continued, "New plan, is this… Zeta means we're off grid. No help from outside, just us. So, I need you to drive where I tell you to. Can you do that?"

Sylvia nodded.

"Good." Sally stopped the car and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Then she leaned over to the glove compartment and pulled out a small medkit. Sliding to the passenger seat as Sylvia shakily ran around to take the wheel. She quickly administered a pain killer and applied a patch to her leg that would stop the bleeding for a short while. But the nano field dressing was a short term solution to what felt like a bigger problem.

"Where are we going?" Sylvia asked as she started the car.

"Doctor. Directions are in my phone." Sally shut her eyes. "Painkiller packs quite the punch," she slurred and then passed out.

* * *

"There she is," Trowa said as he leaned across the steering wheel of the car. "She's getting herself coffee."

"She looks-"

"I know," Trowa cut in. "The years have been very kind, but her situation hasn't changed since I knew her."

He opened the car door and stepped out of it. Nichol followed from behind veering towards the coffee shop's back door as Trowa stepped in the front. There was regular clatter, and the chatter of patrons. Then Trowa spoke. He just said the girl's name, and on cue she bolted for the back. Nichol caught her with a firm grip, and she didn't even scream. She just looked at the ground in resignation.

They walked Middie over to the car and put her in the back. Trowa refused the suggestion of handcuffs and looked at the girl via the rearview mirror saying, "It wouldn't take us long to find her again. Would it, Middie?"

She shook her head and sneered in contempt. She sat back in the seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How's your family," Trowa asked conversationally.

"Dead," she spat.

Trowa nodded, and then said, "I want to see whatever information you still have left from the Romefeller building. And in return," he grinned and turned to look at her over his shoulder. "In return, we won't throw your pretty face in jail for selling information to terrorists."

Middie shook her head and sighed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter."

Nichol kept from saying anything to the girl, but he got a feeling about her. He looked at Trowa and said, "She won't have anything useful. It's not like Romefeller would be dumb enough leave stuff like Janus around."

And there, in the mere mention of the project's name, the girl panicked. Nichol nodded to himself. Desperation. The girl stank of it. She swam in it. Lived in it so deeply she couldn't get a scheme to work that would lead her completely out of it.

"I see," Trowa said and started to drive. "Couldn't get a buyer for that one, could you?"

Middie shut her eyes. "Make a left up at the next light. I'll give it to you. Just...just leave me alone."

"Middie?" A warning tone in the slight question.

"If it's a trap, you'll now before we get there."

"What do you think, Nichol?"

Nichol shrugged and then said, "I don't think she's lying."

* * *

Lady Une fixed the lines of her jacket as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had put in for an immediate leave of absence on medical grounds. There was no way she could remain, but everything was being handled. Chang Wufie had been given full command of the Preventers, and though the post was meant to be temporary she was sure a bright young man like that could handle things for the long term if need be.

She picked up her bag and left her house. Everything was prepared. Everything had been set. She adjusted her glasses along the bridge of her nose and stepped into a taxi that was waiting just outside her house.

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Did they find you?"

"Yes," a girl replied.

"And did you give them what they asked for?"

"Yes."

"And," Une's voice changed suddenly, dark and menacing, "are you prepared for what's next, Middie?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... Eleven. I'll- I'll do what you need me to." Middie replied shakily, frightened.

"Good. Don't call again," Eleven stated. "I'll find you if I need you."

To be continued…


End file.
